Chasing Away Loneliness
by Aqua
Summary: Wufei POV PWP HeeroDuo Wufei feels even more alone in this world after seeing what love is truely like.


Chasing Away Loneliness by Aqua

Wufei made his way into the kitchen silently, not wanting to wake any of the others. It was late, and the five of them were actually sharing a safe house for once. It wasn't something that happened often, but Wufei didn't want to be the one that woke them in the middle of the night just because his throat was dry. He didn't bother turning on the light;  
the glow from the oven light and the moon through the open window was enough to light his way. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass, filling it with water from the sink.

Draining the cool liquid quickly, the Chinese pilot gave a relieved exhalation. He felt much better now; that pasty dryness from his throat had finally left. Absently, he wondered if he was coming down with something. It wasn't often that he got a sore throat.

Filling the glass once more in case his throat dried up again, Wufei made his way back to his room. Looking ahead, he frowned when he noticed the door to the room Heero and Duo were sharing was still ajar slightly.

Although the house was nice and rather large, there had only been two bedrooms. Heero and Duo had taken one, while Wufei was sharing the other with Quatre and Trowa. He'd known that he'd been infringing on their privacy, since the two of them had gotten together a few weeks ago, but the Arabian had been quick to make him feel welcomed. They'd made a deal that he would give them some private time there while he mediated in the gardens, and they would sleep in separate beds not to make him feel uncomfortable.

Making his way toward the room, Wufei decided it would be best if he closed the door.  
He didn't know if Heero and Duo had become a couple or not in their time together but he figured they would want their privacy either way.

His hand on the doorknob, a sudden moan made him pause. Looking up, he could see through the few inches of open doorway just enough to see most of Heero's naked body stretched out on the bed. His face was his usual expressionless mask except for two things.  
The flush working its way through his cheeks, down his neck and torso, as well as the passion burning in his deep blue eyes. His entire body looked tense, but Wufei's eyes were centered in on the swollen cock jutting from between his legs, being caressed by his own hand.

Wufei's jaw dropped, his eyes going wide. The lamp beside the bed allowed him to see everything. He had never seen Heero like this before. Not any of it. Especially not the...

Suddenly another nearly nude body appeared, slapping Heero's hand away from his arousal. Wufei almost stopped breathing and it was easy to tell that Heero went through the same reaction. Duo was wearing a tight leather outfit, barely concealing him. A strap of leather was around his hips as a skirt and a sheer halter top that clung like a second skin to his chest. He was wearing tall leather boots on his legs, gloves on his hands, and looked like something straight out of... well anyone's wet dream!

"Not yet, koibito," Duo scolded. He leaned over the prone body on the bed, giving Wufei an ample view of his tight rear end barely veiled by long flowing hair that was loose for once. The leather miniskirt he was wearing was no more than a strap around his hips, both ass cheeks peeking through the bottom and top. The American's voice turned into a slow,  
sultry tone. "You have to save that for later. I want to watch you cum while I fuck you senseless."

Breaking his gaze away, Wufei desperately tried to capture the hormones that had decided to go flying in random directions through his nervous system. He couldn't betray either his friends' privacy like this and yet he couldn't find the will inside of him to close the door and walk away. Loneliness snaked through him, and he desperately wanted to watch even if it was just to borrow their companionship.

Turning his gaze back even while hating himself for it, Wufei watched as Duo climbed onto the bed, positioning his body over top of Heero on his hands and knees. His hair cascaded down, tickling against the other pilot's chest. Wufei could see both nipples on Heero's chest tighten at the sensation. Duo's body slid down over his, rubbing crotch against crotch and chest against chest, his tongue slipping out to trace around Heero's lips.

"Do you like it when I dress up for you?" Duo purred. It was obvious from his expression and the growing tightness under the skirt that he was enjoying himself.

Silently, Heero nodded, both of his hands reaching up to run against Duo's sides. His fingers traveled up and down, then back up again to trail over Duo's nipples and chest. The American gave a low groan as he leaned back, straddling his lover as he ground his ass into Heero's erect shaft.

The breath hissed out of Heero even as he gripped Duo by the back of his head and their lips met in a heated kiss. Their bodies were thrusting against each other, desperate for friction, the kiss wet and sloppy as their tongues copied the movement of their bodies in frenzied caresses. One of Heero's hands buried itself within the waterfall of Duo's hair while the other made its way up the back of his skirt, squeezing the flesh there.

Wufei tried to keep his breathing shallow, tried not to pant as he felt his body reacting to the passion in front of him. Over the years, Wufei had had his own share of male lovers. In fact, he had one right now that he cared for very much. However, his lover was far away in a place where he couldn't reach. Wufei was forced to stay away for both their safety. It left him feeling deprived. He wanted to be able to make wild love with his partner, wanted to be able to sleep next to him the whole night through, wanted to be able to dress up in sexy leather outfits for him. Or even better, get him to dress up for Wufei.

Wufei quickly put his glass of water down beside the door, not wanting to break it and disrupt the wild lovemaking in front of him. He leaned against the door frame, careful to keep himself from view as he drank in the sight before him. Both of the pilots were beautiful. That beauty was enhanced during sex.

Duo was making his way down Heero's chest, kissing and licking every single contour that he came in contact with. He spent many long minutes laving and nipping at both tight nubs on Heero's pectorals before moving down and dipping into his naval. Apparently it was a very sensitive spot, because Heero lurched and gave a low cry. His hands made their way back to Duo's head, trying to guide his face downward quickly.

The long haired pilot did so, taking Heero's thick erection into his mouth with no small skill. Heero arched off the bed, ending in almost a sitting position as he grabbed the back of Duo's head harder. If Duo had a gag-reflex, it wasn't a very big one. Wufei's eyes went wide as he watched Duo easily take the entire length into his mouth and throat, sucking eagerly even as he humped himself on Heero's leg in slow motions

Heero's hips began to move, slowly at first. The thrusts sped up into a fast pace, Duo moving in time with them as he gripped his lover's hips in a tight hold. Wufei's breathing was now coming just as fast as Heero's were, the only difference being that Heero was moaning and calling out Duo's name over and over.

Just when Heero's face was contorting for orgasm, Duo backed away with a small kiss on the very tip. He formed a ring with his fingers, keeping his lover's orgasm at bay. Heero gave a strangled yelp, his eyes going comically wide before he fell back in the bed. It took several tries for him to be able to speak.

"I'm going to kill you," he stated, without its usual threat. He sounded more frustrated than anything else. Understandable!

Duo grinned cheekily, getting to his knees before climbing off the bed. "Did you prepare yourself like I asked you to?" he questioned, fingers slowly making their way up Heero's thigh. They slid down and lightly traced around the opening hidden within his muscular ass cheeks.

Nodding, Heero spread his legs out farther to give Duo better access. The other boy grinned, but pulled his hand away. With slow, deliberate motions, he reached to one side and began to undo one of the boots. He slid it off of his leg, setting it to the side, before doing the same to the other one. Next he slipped off his gloves, using his teeth and fingers in seductive motions. He had both of his spectators enthralled by the performance. After the gloves came the shirt. It was not carefully removed but simply torn into two pieces and thrown on the floor in wild abandon. The teasing strip show coming to its climax, Duo turned around. He looked over his shoulder to watch Heero's expression as he reached underneath the miniskirt and slowly slid a pair of lacy underwear down his thighs. Heero choked. Lastly, the American pilot placed one hand on the edge of the skirt, trailing his fingers inside before undoing the zipper along the side. The garment fell to the floor with a small flop.

Duo spun around and Heero's lips parted. He looked very hungry. Wufei shared this feeling, his own body burning. Duo was a born performer.

"Spread your legs for me," Duo demanded, shifting his weight back on the bed. Heero's legs slipped around his waist and Duo gave an appreciative moan. He grabbed the backs of his lover's knees and lifted him slightly. He then reached down and grabbed his own arousal, positioning it quickly before sliding his way home. Heero didn't flinch in the least,  
despite his lover's size. In actuality, he tightened his legs around Duo and forced him to enter faster.

Once fully inside, both figures on the bed paused a moment. Duo closed his eyes, trying not to thrust quite yet. He wanted to memorize the sensation of Heero's muscles clamping down on him. It was the same for Heero, as he stared into Duo's face, eyes tracing every detail.

They began at the same time, moving as one. The fire came back, igniting into a raging inferno as the pace quickened. Heero grabbed onto Duo's hips with his legs in order to push him in even farther with each thrust. Duo wrapped his body around Heero's in an attempt to get even closer to him. The bed frame rattled under the weight of their combined movement, the walls echoing their screams of passion.

It didn't take long to reach its climax. Heero jerked, mouth opening in a silent scream as he clamped his body against Duo's. His seed burst from him in a stream, covering both of them. The tightness around his manhood caused Duo's own orgasm and he shouted Heero's name in a rather shrill scream as he gave three deep shoves into his lover and emptied himself.

They slowly came down from their passionate high. Wufei blinked a few times, trying to recover as well. Although he had not been the one to reach climax, just watching had left him feeling exhausted and disoriented. He watched, a tender feeling coming to his heart when he saw Duo grinning up at Heero with an almost stupid expression on his face.  
Heero gave him a small smile in return, kissing his brow.

Wufei shut the door then, as silently as possible. He made his way to his room, grimacing when his pants rubbed against his arousal. Once inside the darkened room, he used what little light was coming through the window to spot his bed along the far wall.

"Wufei?" a soft voice called to him.

The Chinese pilot froze. It was Quatre's voice, from the direction of where Trowa had been sleeping when he'd left the room. Glancing at the clock, Wufei was surprised to see that almost an hour had gone by.

Hoping beyond hope that the Arabian hadn't noticed the bulge in his pants, Wufei began to make his way over to his bed. "Sorry for waking you," he said quietly.

"Do you want to come over here?" Quatre questioned.

Wufei froze, still only a few feet away from the bed that the two pilots were sharing.  
There was a long silence.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. If you do, neither Trowa nor I mind. We both know you have someone you care about, and we care about each other. Still, tonight, I think it would be nice to share our feelings with one another. Don't think of it as a favor or anything silly like that. Just something between friends," Quatre continued.

Wufei turned and looked at them. Trowa gave him a small nod. Closing his eyes, Wufei gave a small smile and made his way over to the pair. Yes, there was someone that he cared about deeply. Yet, tonight wasn't about love. It was about friendship and companionship. It was about chasing away loneliness for the night and pleasing each other.  
He wanted to be able to share that with two of the six people he trusted with his life.  
Perhaps he would share it with all of them one day, but for now, he was grateful for this.

"Thank you," he said, shyly stripping off his clothing before sliding in as well.

Quatre gave him a deep kiss, Trowa watching with a peculiar expression in his eyes.  
Wufei was just beginning to think that he had read the other pilot wrong when Trowa suddenly moved forward and gave him a firm kiss as well.

"It will be our pleasure, Wufei," Quatre stated, grinning. 


End file.
